Relieving Grief
by sesskag2832
Summary: She sat badly wounded in the hospital room. ‘He…he…he shot me’ she thought ‘I…I cant believe he shot me.’ A lot of suspense, drahma, and anger coming in later chapters. Rating may change for later chapters also. Sesskag pairing.
1. Unexplained beginings

She sat badly wounded in the hospital room. She would have never thought that it would actually happen to her, especially not by that person. He used to be so kind and he was her best friend for the longest time. 'He…he…he shot me' she thought still startled from the incident a couple of weeks ago, but it felt like it was just yesterday to her. 'I…I cant believe he shot me.'

The hospital was quiet. White walls surrounded all of the rooms. There were white beds with white sheets, and a bathroom with an all white toilet, sink, and bathtub. If she didn't know any better she would have swore she was in a mental hospital.

She sat in a private room probably because she was the second richest person in the world. She sat looking strait at the wall before her. She just sat and stared for like fifteen minutes before looking up at the clock. 2:42 it read. "Typical" she said softly.

She got up and went to the window and opened it up slowly revealing a slight breeze. She sat on the windowsill, her ebony black hair slightly blowing in the wind.

"He used to be my best friend last year." She spoke softly to herself. "He went to visit his father and came back like this."

She slowly got up and walked over to her bed. She looked up at the clock again 3:01.

"Wow time sure flies, huh?" She asked to no one in particular. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

_ THE NEXT MORNING_

She slowly awoke to her mothers face.

"Hi mom, aren't you supposed to be at work? I mean today is Monday right?"

"Good morning Kagome. Well, yes, I am supposed to be at work, but I couldn't concentrate knowing that you are still in the hospital."

Kagome looked her mother up and down and what she saw brought a smile to her face. She was wearing black denim jeans and a pale pink blouse.

"I see that you are wearing the outfit you got last week when we went shopping."

"Yea, well, I remembered you picked it out for me and said I looked like a teenager with it on. And I also remembered how you liked me looking like I could be one of your friends, so I thought this might cheer you up."

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"How are Souta and Grandpa?"

"They're just worried about you. By the way how is your shoulder?"

"It hurts a little but that's expected. I mean a bullet did go through it." She lowly laughed.

Just then Mrs. Higurashi's name was called over the P.A. system.

"Sorry honey, I'll be right back." She left and went to the main desk and took the call. A couple minutes later she returned to the room. "Sorry, but Grandpa needs me back at the shrine, but I'll visit later k?"

"K, mom. See you later."

"Oh, Kagome before I go, I brought you your journal. I know how you love to write those poems of yours."

"Thanks a lot mom. See you later."

With that Mrs. Higurashi left to go to the shrine.

She placed the journal on the table next to her bed and turned on the television. She turned it to MTV and watched Room Raiders for a half hour. She then got dressed, wearing dark blue jeans and a red loose fitting top so it wouldn't hurt her left shoulder any more. Someone then knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

He opened the door and steeped in. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and his long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she wore a very strange look on her face, not imagining that he would really come and visit her.

That's all for this chapter, and I will only be posting if you guys give me some reviews telling me if you like it or not. So if there is anything that you guys want to tell me like to make the chapters longer then I will, because I love you guys. See ya'll next chapter….


	2. Author note apology

Hey everyone, well I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter but its not. It's an apology to all of you because I haven't updated in forever. Well, I blame school because I have so much homework that I have to do. I try to write a little bit each night though so the chapter will be posted soon I promise. Hopefully I will be able to post it sometime next week. Well I hope you guys still read it when it does get posted. And please review! Reviews motivate me to get my homework done and started quicker on my story, therefore I can write more. If you have any ideas for me, my screen name for AIM is sesskag283 so IM me and we'll chat. Oh and if you want to e-mail me my personal e-mail is See ya'll next chapter.


	3. Plans

He was a year older than her and his brother, and he was a senior in high school.

Him, his brother and her used to be the best of friends but entering high school they grew apart. She was surprised to say the least that he would come and visit her. She always figured that he viewed her as the immature little girl from down the street. But boy was she wrong. He always watched and admired her from afar. You could say that he has a little crush on her. He had never had a girlfriend because of her, because he figured he could never like someone else. He was the richest person in the world and was asked out at least three times a day, and sometimes it was the same person over and over again. But he always said no.

"Uh…. Hello Kagome, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you aren't. Except me sitting here staring at the wall."

"I heard what my idiot brother did and I'm really sorry about everything."

"It's not your fault Sesshomaru. You don't have to apologize for Inuyasha."

"Well, there is no chance he's going to apologize himself."

"………"

"So um, Kagome how are you?"

"Well my shoulder hurts a little, but that's about it."

"I see, well how have you been? We haven't talked lately."

"Hm, yeah I know. How long has it been? Three years?" She chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while. What ever did happen?"

"Well, I guess it was all in that one year you were in high school and Inuyasha and I were still in junior high. Then we became freshman and came up to the high school. I guess I always figured that you viewed me as the immature little girl from down the street."

"Kagome, we were best friends. How could you think that?"

"Well, I guess I wasn't thinking. Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"Well are you allowed out of the hospital for a little while?"

Well, that is it for this chapter, sorry that it took so long for me to update but I blame school. High school is easy and all but there is waaaaay too much homework involved. Well, I will try to update at least every 1 and ½ weeks if its possible. Reviews motivate me! So please review!


	4. Starbucks!

Okay, I am really sorry if you thought that was a cliffy, but I just couldn't think of a thing to write, so here it is and I hope your not mad…

"Yeah, yesterday my mother took me to lunch for a half hour. I just have to ask the doctors." Said an anxious Kagome.

"Well, could you let me take you out for a Mocha Frappuccino at Starbucks?"

"Um, yeah let's go, oh and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"How did you ever remember that I liked Mocha Frappuccinos?"

"Well, you loved them in Junior High so I thought maybe you still liked them."

"Oh, I see" She smiled warmly as Sesshomaru held the door open, and she led the way to the front desk/

**_AT STARBUCKS_**

They ordered their drinks, Kagome with a mocha and Sesshomaru with a caramel, and then sat down.

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"A little but not as much as it did a day ago."

"That's good, I guess." (poor sessy is trying his hardest)

They spent another half hour talking and then headed back to the hospital. (I am too lazy to write a conversation right now -)

"So Kagome, when are they letting you go?"

"Well, they said I would be able to tomorrow night after the final test is over, but I will not be back to school until Thursday."

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like me to bring you your homework to you tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, but I don't think I will be able to do it. I am really falling behind, even though its only been a couple of days."

"I could stay and help you out and also bring you a late lunch if you like."

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I would really appreciate that."

"Okay, well I have to get going. I guess I will see you Wednesday after school?"

"Yeah, see you then."

After all that said and done Sesshomaru left and headed to his house.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL_**

"Hey Hunnie, I brought you a visitor."

"Who mom?"

"Kagome are you feeling better?" a little boy with black hair, wearing a blue shirt and tan shorts asked. About 9 or 10 in age.

"Souta, Hey, yeah I am a little. You know what? Everyone keeps asking that."

"Everyone?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned. "Has anyone else been to see you?"

"Well, mom, actually Sesshomaru came by for a little while after school and took me to get a Frappuccino."

"Sesshomaru? I haven't seen him in a while. How is he doing?"

"Fine, while we were drinking he told me so much. Let me see. He still has straight A's and is at the top of the class, and he told me all about all of the colleges he applied to."

"Really? Hunnie aren't you at the top of your class too?"

"Yeah mom, oh! He is coming bye Wednesday to help me with some school work is that alright?"

"Of course it is Kagome."

'I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of him again' she thought to herself.

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta visited a little over an hour and then went home.

**_THE NEXT DAY / NIGHT_**

(AN: I know, I know, I am skipping a lot but you all know how lazy I am.)

After the final test was complete…."Kagome, are you ready to go home and get out of this place?"

"Yeah mom, and could you possibly make some of your famous oden?"

"Of course sweetie."

**_AT THE HIGURASHI HOUSE_**

"Mmm…that was good. I was getting tired of all that hospital food."

"Well I am glad you still like me cooking." She said happily, "but maybe you should go get some rest. Didn't you say that Sesshomaru was coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah mom you are right. Plus it will be nice to sleep in my own bed."

With that Kagome got up and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door revealing a bed with pink sheets, a desk beside the window, and a bedside table. There was a coral color carpet in the middle of the room, and also a small walk-in closet.

She sat down on her bed and positioned to lie down. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Well that's it for this chapter; hope ya'll like it. If you didn't well I am sorry but it's the best I could come up with. Well see ya'll next chapter! -


	5. AIM!

The next morning she woke up staring at her clock, it was only midnight. She tried to get to sleep but ended up just laying there.

"Guess I got more sleep at the hospital than I thought." She got up and moved to her desk. She picked up her laptop and then sat on her bed again. "Might as well see if anyone else couldn't sleep."

_Cherryblossoms has entered_

"Hm… I've never seen demonlord here before, but hey! Sango is on." **(AN: I bet you know who demonlord is riiiiiight? Well, if you don't I am sorry you will just have to suffer -)**

**Hentaislayer**: hey kagome! Whats up?

**Cherryblossoms**: hey sango, I just couldn't get to sleep, why are you on so late?

**Hentaislayer**: same reason

**Hentaislayer**: so kagome, are you alright? I mean I haven't talked to you since…that day…

**Cherryblossoms**: o yeah im fine, my family came to see me a couple times and you will never guess who else showed up

**Hentaislayer**: really? Who kagome? Im never good with these kind of things

**Cherryblossoms**: Sesshomaru

**Hentaislayer**: really? Omg kagome what a surprise

**Cherryblossoms**: I know, it was really nice hanging out with him after these few years of not talking to him. Other than maturing a little he is the same guy I used to play with when I was littler

**(AN: yes littler is in my vocabulary)**

**Hentaislayer**: wow…so do you think that Sesshomaru will start hanging out with us? I mean its not a big deal with me, I always wanted to get to know him…you always talked about him like he was your idol

**Cherryblossoms**: I did not…did I? I….er….just respect him.

**Hentaislayer**: riiiiiiiiiiight kagome

**Cherryblossoms**: well, anyways do you know who demonlord is? He hasn't been talking and there he just went idle.

**Hentaislayer**: no, I never found out. I was trying to get him to talk but he just kept ignoring me so I just gave up. Then you signed on.

**Cherryblossoms**: oh..

**Cherryblossoms**: okay

**Hentaislayer**: well, sry kag but I g2g. I need some sleep if I ever want to function tomorrow

**Cherryblossoms**: yeah so do I, well ttyl

**Hentaislayer**: ttyl

**Hentaislayer**: bye! D

**Cherryblossoms**: bye!

_Hentaislayer has signed out_

Kagome signed off then closed her laptop. She looked at her clock and sighed… "3 o'clock…man, this is going to be a long night…"

She didn't have school tomorrow so she figured she really didn't have to make herself go to sleep so she just grabbed a book and started reading. Her mother wouldn't be up until 7 so she would just wait.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Well, this is my apology chapter. Hope you like it!

Review! -


	6. Breakfast and revenge?

The next day she woke up around 6.

"Hm, I don't remember falling asleep." (AN: does anyone remember when they fall asleep?)

She got up and figured that she would make breakfast for anyone since she didn't have to get ready for school. So she put on a white t-shirt and blue jeans and went downstairs.

"now this will be interesting" she pondered about how to break an egg with just one hand. She had seen it on TV a million times and she has tried to do it a million times but has only successfully done it a couple of times.

10 minutes and 1 ½ dozen eggs later

"There I have successfully cracked an egg for everyone." (AN: she only cracked 4 out of the 18 eggs.) "Now, on to the bacon!"

After she made eggs, bacon, and toast she heard her mother coming down the stairs. So she started setting the table.

"Aww, honey you didn't have to make breakfast for us. Although I am sure everyone has missed your wonderful cooking." Said Mrs. Higurashi while smiling and sitting down.

"It's no big deal, I like cooking" she exclaimed.

"okay honey, I just don't want you to put yourself out. You need to relax and heal. Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow with your shoulder like that and your arm in a sling?"

"yes mom. I have been away from school a lot as it is. And I am probably really far behind in all my classes."

"Okay suit yourself" Somewhere in the middle of the conversation souta and grandpa sat down and started eating not saying a word.

When they were all done Mrs. Higurashi went to work and Souta went to school.

"I'm going out with a couple of my old highschool friends today. Will you be okay Kagome?"

"Yeah grandpa, if I need you I will call." And with that she was left home alone. So she turned on the TV and started watching movies.

It was around 11 in the after noon that she heard a knock at the door. She turned the TV off and went to see who it was. She opened the door and was shocked beyond belief. A million emotions engulfed her at once; anger, sadness, shock, and most of all fear. She just stood there staring at him to scared to do anything. For there was a silver shiny handgun pointed at her face. She stood there, in fear for her life.

"You will pay for everything you did to me! You ruined my life!" He smirked and tensed his fingers ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Review!


	7. Bloody afternoon

"I-Inuyasha why? – why? Inuyasha, what did I do? P-please tell me what I did Inuyasha!" she stuttered, trying hard not to remember there was a gun pointed to her head.

"Why do you need to know you damn wench! Your going to die at my hands right now! You wont need to know! Now, DIE!" his eyes bled red with fury and anger. He tensed up his fingers even more and pulled the trigger, but before he did that she screamed an ear curdling scream and his half demon hearing made it that much worse.

He missed her because his ears were ringing and he couldn't concentrate on her. So in one on swift movement before she could scream again he pointed the gun at her and shot her, this time, hitting the mark.

She slumped to the floor in pain. She couldn't move nor talk. So he left her for dead. After she got over the shock and the newly found pain shooting through her entire being she crawled to the kitchen grabbing towels off the counter and the phone.

She called Sesshomaru cell phone not thinking to call her grandpa and waited for him to pick up. When he didn't she did the only thing she could thing of; she left a message.

"Sess…Sesshomaru! P..please….help me…." Then she hung up and all went black.

**With Sesshomaru**

_'Damn, I told everyone never to call me in class. Good thing I remembered to put it on vibrate so no one heard it. Oh well, I will let voice mail get it'._

As soon as his class was over he checked his phone. The number shocked him, it was Kagome's so he listened to the message. In a frantic movement he used his demon speed to get to Kagome's house as fast as he could.

As soon as he got there he saw the door was open.

_'Oh no, this can't be good'_ so he went up and saw a big puddle of blood on the floor, most of it sucked up into the carpet already.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled frantically.

That's when he saw the trail of blood to the kitchen. He ran as fast as he could following it and what he saw shocked him beyond belief.

"KAGOME! NO!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Okay here is the chapter you all asked for. I tried to make it longer but I thought this would be okay.

review!


	8. Critical!

Okay, so that last one was a little short for my liking too so here is another chapter.

Thank you for all of those who reviewed and I was debating it but if you guys want me to put a miroku/sango pairing in there just tell me.

Oh yeah and tell me if you want it to have a lot of fluff or just a little.

Now! On with the chapter!

OoOoOoOoOo

There was blood all over the kitchen floor. None of which was dried yet so he figured that she hadn't been there long. There were paper towels jammed on her stomach where he figured all of the blood was coming from **(AN: way to go sess! Your such a smart one you are! Lol I'm just joking we all love you!)** He saw her breathing becoming ragged and thought of calling an ambulance.

"Fuck that idea, I can get her there a lot faster than an ambulance could only dream of." With that he swooped her up careful not to injure her and carried her bridal style. Using his demon speed once again he quickly got her to the hospital as fast as he could without causing her more pain.

After arriving at the hospital she was quickly taken from him and sent back to the emergency room. Then Sesshomaru was questioned like he was a criminal or something.

"Did you do this to her?"

"What happened to her?"

"Who is she?"

"Are you related to her?"

"Where is her family?"

"How did this happen?"

The questions were rambled off and he answered them all as quickly as he could so he could see if she was alright.

"Excuse me ma'am but if I may ask, is she alright?" he asked through clenched teeth. He did not like this woman. She kept talking and she wouldn't tell him how Kagome was.

"Sorry sir, but only family is allowed to know patient information. If you get the family's permission then you can come find me." She bit back.

Knowing that his mother worked at Tashio corps. he called her right away.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Sesshomaru? Why hello, and please call me Lianne." **(AN: Thank you ****demonhiei'sgirl for picking a name for her!)**

"Lianne, it's Kagome. I believe that my brother paid her another visit today while she was home alone."

"Oh no! Please tell me she is alright Sesshomaru! Please tell me my baby is okay!"

"Please calm yourself, she is in the emergency room right now but they will not give me any information. Go ahead and leave work. I will take the blame for you missing work."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I will be there in a little bit. God help her."

With that they both hung up the phone. Mrs. Higurashi rushing to the hospital and Sesshomaru on end the whole time. That's when he heard the most awful news he could ever hope. With his demonic hearing he picked up a doctors voice back where Kagome was just sent.

"Oh my," the doctor said. "She has just entered critical condition. She has lost to much blood and may not live through the night…."

OOoOoOoOoOo

Well, hopefully that was a little bit longer but I have to go. American Idol is on! See ya'll next chapter.


	9. Authors Note

Hey readers,

Sorry for not updating my story but for the next 4 weeks I have to study for finals and all that fun stuff so I barely have any time anymore. I will try to update a little here and there and I will try to make the chapters longer but I can only do it if I find time. I hate high school….well not really I don't hate high school I just dislike education. Well, until next chapter….

Ja ne

Sesskag2832


End file.
